


Reasons why you should marry me

by GonFreecss



Series: Bartolu advent calendar [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: The title was said by Bartolomeo.
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Bartolu advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039018
Kudos: 16





	Reasons why you should marry me

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

"I don´t know. I never thought I will marry someday". Luffy continued to eat his meat.

"If we get married, I will help you to find the one piece, our lifes will be an adventure and I will feed you everyday with meat". 

Luffy smiled. "I acept".

That day became Bartolomeo best day of his life. 


End file.
